Cupid's Arrow, and cats
by FoxyMuffin
Summary: A little love story with a rough beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**[Author's Notes: DISCLAIMER, I do not own VG Cats (obviously) or any of the characters in VG Cats and other legally necessary stuff.]**

It was about 11:00pm Leo just got finished playing games at an arcade, he felt like he was in zombie mode from playing video games for too long. He searched his pockets for his keys to his apartment, finding them he unlocked his door, and opened it, noticing that the apartment was quiet and dark, except a sliver of light coming from the kitchen. He walked closer to the door and heard sobbing; he opened the door, wondering why Aeris would be crying.

Opening the door Aeris lifted her head, tears stained her cheeks and her hair hung down in front of her face. Anger filled Aeris upon seeing Leo walk in, ignorant of what he's done. "Where the fuck have you been!?" She yelled, her voice choking a bit from crying.

"W-what do you mean, what's wrong?" Leo asked, confused and worried. This just made Aeris even more enraged, she stomped across the room and pinned Leo against the wall.

"Where were you!? I waited and waited and you stood me up you little fuck!" She said, fresh tears already forming in her eyes. Leo, completely confused, trying to figure out what he did wrong when it finally dawned on him.

"A-aeris… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… It slipped my mind, I promise I'll make it up to you." He pleaded, trying to comfort her and save his hide.

"Make it up? You can't make this up, this isn't some video game that you can reset; this is real fucking life Leo. You fucked up majorly because you're a fucking retard!" She screamed the last few words at Leo and hit him in rage and depression, Leo took the punch, not complaining but wincing.

"I-I'm sorry Aeris…" He whispered, embarrassed and ashamed.

"That not going to fucking cut it today, you can't wiggle your way out of this. I don't want to see your fucking face right now, so leave, get the fuck out!" She screamed, pushing him to the door and throwing him out into the apartment complex's hallway.

"And don't come back until you can learn how to fucking be responsible!" She slammed the door, the neighbors were going to investigate, but decided against it, not wanting to get involved. Leo, his heart feeling like it was just impaled and like he swallowed a rock and it got stuck in his throat he curled into a ball and leaned against the wall near the door, crying silently until the heavy curtain of sleep fell on him and his sadness faded into dreams.

**[Author's Notes: I decided to redo this chapter, it was horribly composed, I don't know how I wrote it so badly, but I did, I'm so, so, so, so, so (times ten to the ten thousandth power) sorry that I haven't updated in months, I sort of gave up on this story and only recently decided to pick back up on it after I've re-written my first two chapters.] **


	2. Chapter 2

[Author's note: I am so sorry I took so long to update, I was just too busy, and had major writer's block, anyways, the past chapter was foreshadowing to a future event just in-case you were confused, now read the story and enjoy.]

Chapter 2:

The sound of retro-video game punching blasted out of the arcade game, Leo smashed at the buttons, trying to defeat his opponent in Tekken. He sighed as he lost and reached into his pocket as the beginning credits started up again, finding no quarters he left the arcade and headed to the bus stop, not noticing the figure that followed him out. Leo entered the bus after waiting for a while, the figure followed in a moment later, settling down a couple rows behind Leo.

Leo stepped out of the bus, heading down the street to his apartment, letting his mind wonder; he ended up thinking about video games, which lead him to think of Aeris playing said video game, and then just Aeris. Leo smiled as he thought of her pink fur, her blue eyes, and that cute-_**What the hell am I thinking!?**_Leo thought. He shook his head, trying to clear his head from any thoughts, but he continuously found himself thinking about her, he sighed as he opened the door; _**some video games could probably clear my head**__._ Leo closed the door, locking it, he then settled down on the couch after inserting, "Mortal Kombat Armageddon" He got wrapped up in the gory fighting game that he stopped thinking of Aeris and was focusing on his game.

Aeris entered the house, sighing as she set her stuff down and sat down in a chair in their kitchen, Leo paused the game and turned around, settling his chin down on the back of the couch asking, "Rough Day?"

"Yeah…" Aeris sighed.

"What happened?" Leo asked curiously.

"I can't believe how stupid some people can be! This guy came in and tried to buy a bundle only for people who pre-ordered, I explained this to him and her fucking flipped out, yelling, "Why can't I get these items just because I didn't pre-order!?" I asked him if he knew what pre-order meant, he of course did not, so I explained it to him and he still didn't get it. He filled a complaint and the manager nearly busted out laughing."

"At least it wasn't as bad as my job at that gas station." Leo said, shivering at the remembrance of the bathrooms. "Anyways, want to play some video games to take your mind off of it?"

Aeris smiled and nodded, saying, "Sure, I need to numb my mind." Leo smiled as she sat down next to him and picked up a controller, they both then began to play away.

Later that night Leo was asleep in his room as the figure from earlier entered in through the window, quietly creeping up on Leo, and then covering his mouth with a rag, Leo was jerked awake, breathing in the chemicals before passing out. He felt freezing cold water splash against him face, waking him up, his teeth chattering from the cold, he was tied to a chair in a ware house. (Yes I know, how cliché.) Leo looked around for the person who splashed the water on him, he saw a figure that was wearing torn green pants, tore shoes, and a jacket and shirt. Leo recognized this man, He was Doctor Hobo. Leo hasn't seen him in a long time. "Doctor Hobo?" Leo asked curiously. Doctor Hobo didn't answer but instead said, "It's time for your training." Leo had stopped believing in Doctor Hobo's stories a couple months ago, realizing the trouble it got him in, and it didn't hurt that Aeris had been trying to get him to stop believing in the drunken Hobo. Leo said, "What are you talking about?" Doctor Hobo stumbled drunkenly as he walked to Leo's left saying, "You've been out of practice… I need cha' to kill the bear whosh been stealin' me hooch!" Leo raised an eyebrow and found out that Doctor Hobo, being so intoxicated, didn't even tie the ropes tightly; Leo untied said ropes and got up as Doctor Hobo fell, unconscious from drinking too much alcohol. Leo left the warehouse, wandering through the streets, trying to find his way back home.

Aeris woke up early that morning to find out that Leo had not been home, she assumed he had woken up earlier and headed out to the arcade to play some nostalgic games. But as the hours went by there was still no sign of him, she began to worry and was about to head out to go look for him when he stumbled through the door, he looked like he had been running, his pajamas muddy and the hems of his pants torn. Aeris said in surprise, worry, and a little bit of anger, "Where the hell where you!?"

Leo said, out of breath, "Doctor Hobo… Dogs… Ice cream man!"

Aeris stared at him blankly and said, "What in the hell are you talking about?" Leo came in and after he caught his breath he explained what happened with Doctor Hobo. "So, if I'm right, Doctor Hobo kid-napped you, you escaped, a pack of stray dogs chased you into an ice cream man's cart and you fell over it, rolling out from the momentum and then you sprinted as fast as you could over here whilst the dogs chased the ice cream man?"

"Yep, pretty much." Leo nodded.

Aeris sighed and then said, "Well go get cleaned up and dressed, you have work today."

[Author's note: Thanks for reading. I will try to get a new chapter up in at least a week, and at most five weeks. Sorry if I don't update frequently.]


End file.
